


a startling discovery

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: sinara realises there's been some confusion about just what her relationship with kasius is.





	a startling discovery

Sinara hated all events Kasius dragged her to, of course, but this one she hated just a little more than usual. They called it a charity ball, and the hypocrisy of that was staggering. Everyone in the room - exempting guards and servers, of course - could have easily single-handedly funded their feigned causes. Not to mention that they could have just not brought about rampant poverty, masses of orphans and every other problem they allegedly wanted to solve through their exploitation of labour and warring carried out on the backs of the people of the empire.

“Alright, you can stop smiling,”Kasius whispered, leaning in so close his lips almost brushed her ear.“I know I asked you to, but that’s just scary. You look like you’re plotting a murder.”

“Who says I’m not?”Sinara gave back but did drop the phony smile. It had felt more like a grimace anyway.

He chuckled at that.“These people do have that effect, I’ll admit. But we won’t have to stay long, and I can finally introduce you to Clio.”

Sinara had heard a lot about his best friend yet they somehow had managed to never be in the capital at the same time so far.

“Actually, she’s over there,”Kasius said, grabbing Sinara’s hand and practically dragging her across the hall.“You’ll love her, you’ll see.”

Sinara found that highly unlikely, given her experience with the upper classes. That she’d somehow stumbled her way into the life of the one noble she could actually stand was already surprising enough.

She stood there feeling as if she might as well not be there at all as Kasius and Clio rapidly talked over each other about no discernible topic.

After what felt like an eternity, Kasius finally made introductions, and Clio turned her attention to Sinara with a smile.

“So, how long have you two been together, exactly?”Clio asked.

“Oh, we’re not actually together,”Sinara said, painfully aware that her cheeks were flushing with colour. To make matters worse, Kasius replied at the exact same moment, and with a far different answer.“Just over two years now.”

They stared at each other in disbelief; Clio made an odd sound somewhere between a gasp and laughter, then muttered,“I think I just heard Lys calling me,” and walked off.

“What do you mean, we’re not together?”Kasius demanded.

“What do  _ I _ mean?” Her voice was distinctly shriller than she’d ever heard herself.“What do  _ you _ mean? In what way are we a couple?”

Kasius frowned.“Are you joking?”

She rather wished she were so she wouldn’t have to have this conversation. But she decided against just lying because then she would never get an explanation.“I’m serious. Just because we have sex-”

“Exclusively with each other,”he added, and she had to concede that that was quite relationshipesque. He’d gone from horrified to bemused, smiling at her indulgently.“And we live together, Sinara.”

She scoffed.“I’m your guard. Of course I live with you.”

“We share a bedroom. Is that a common tactic for personal security? Because I can’t recall ever being briefed on that policy.” He took her hand in his, thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand.“The invitation for this event had your name on it as well as mine. Guards don’t get invited to charity balls. Do you need more proof?” He lifted her hand to kiss it.“I love you. And I believe, though I’m admittedly less sure than I was a few minutes ago, you love me, too?”

“But none of that means -”Sinara started, then faltered. Her hand was still in his, and it felt completely natural. And he’d made some very good points.“Fuck, we’re a couple. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you knew,”Kasius replied. She could tell he was biting back laughter by now.“I just figured we didn’t talk about it because you hate talking about that sort of thing.”

“Well, for future reference, don’t assume I’m aware of anything of the sort. I missed that we moved in together, I’d probably miss us getting engaged.” She said it as a joke, but then an alarming thought occurred to her.“We’re - we’re not engaged, are we?”

“Oh, darling, no.” He chuckled as he reached out to cup her face in his hands.“Even you won’t be able to miss that, I promise.”

“As long as we’re clear on that,”Sinara said, and kissed him.

It didn’t dawn on her until much later that she’d probably saddled herself with the most inordinately corny proposal possible with that response.


End file.
